


Resistance is Futile

by the_day_before



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Minor Possessive Behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_day_before/pseuds/the_day_before
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<em>Come here</em>." Harvey insists, spreading his legs a little more, making room between them for Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance is Futile

No matter how much Mike resists, he _can't_ keep away.

Harvey merely holds out his awaiting arms for Mike, patients evidently wearing thin. Sometimes Harvey whispers " _Come here_." for added persuasion and Mike would subtly inch closer towards Harvey. The sheer knowledge that those two words have so much control over Mike, gives Harvey an arousing sensation. Mike knows that all  _too_  well.  
  
He shivers, his fingers tingling to reach out and lace them with Harvey's. Mike can never stay away for long. Once, he took a week off, trying to resist his urges for Harvey. Halfway through the week, he caved and practically tackled Harvey to the wall when he saw him.  
  
" _Come here_." Harvey insists, spreading his legs a little more, making room between them for Mike. Mike sighed, reaching out, tangling their fingers together. Settling between Harvey's thighs, head placed in the crook of Harvey's neck, Mike relaxes instantly.

Harvey raked his fingers through Mike's hair, petting him like an affectionate kitten, and the other arm wrapped securely around Mike's waist. " _Knew you could never resist me._ " murmured Harvey.

 


End file.
